Winter Wonderland...**
by Emiko Merodi
Summary: It's winter time at Hogwarts. James and Lily watch their son lovingly from above but they think that Hermione and him should get together. So they try to help. *wink wink nudge nudge* *shot* R&R and tell me if I should go on!
1. Clever little Devil...

**_**...Winter Wonderland...**_**

A young woman skimmed her slender finger over a glassy pool of silver liquid that shimmered. It was stunning and plain but very eye-catching. The glossy substances dribbled down her finger and dropped into the pool and rippled the edges. Her face came into focus once again. Her buoyant curls cascading over her round delicate face, her eyes staring intently into it. They sparked and she leaned closer. The body of water was actually like a seeing-eye-mirror where you can see something going on anywhere. An out-of-focus image of a white wonderland was thrown out before her and she felt soothed and calm at the lakeside. She watched a teenage boy scurry through the snow as he tumbled around with his two friends. 

His green eyes lit up with excitement as they threw snowballs at each other. One bumped off his thin-wired spectacles and he looked startled for a second. Then his lips curled up into a suggestive smirk and he tackled his girl companion into the fresh, crunchy snow. They tumbled away before coming to an abrupt halt. Her smile was kind and a hue of crimson dappled her cheeks. She seemed to not mind be seized. They both lay there in an amorous silence before the boy's eyes sparkled with an uncanny mischief. The lass furrowed her eyebrows skeptically and wagered a finger at him playfully. 

They older women viewed this on the other side and lightheartedly slapped at the water, pleased. 'Just like his father...' Her own bright dazzling jade irises sparkled, much like the boy's. 

And back to the to in the silent winter afternoon the young man started to tickle the girl mercilessly. She screeched with laughter and started to flay her arms and tears of glee slid down her round cheeks. She tried relentlessly to shove him off but he was conquering. He started to chuckle silently to himself and she took that advantage to tickle him. He hollered with merriment and all of a sudden, from the corner of the glossy lake an image of a fiery red-head lurched forward and tackled them both with an 'oomph'.

After an inaudible silence they started to laugh in a fit of hysterics. The green-eyed boy tousled his messy raven hair; a lightning bolt shaped scar showing. He picked up his glasses and wiped them off. He actually looked quit handsome with out them and the older women saw the girl he had tackled blush even more. 

Before long a strong arm encircled the older women's slim waist tenderly and she smiled to herself. The man had a startling resemblance to the boy except for the eyes. She placed her hand on the man's soft cheek and caressed it. She could feel him smile into her shoulder and look over her and gaze into the water. 

He cackled happily and played with a curl of her hair. If you looked at the couple by the lake and the raven-haired lad with his friend they almost look like the exact couple but the ones the older couple were observing were younger.

The teenage charcoal haired boy rubbed his knitted mittens together vigorously to create warmth. The friction paid off and he huddled in his red and yellow scarf. His breath came out in misty puffs that clung to the air. The girl jogged over, her own curly hair bouncing about her face, beamed at him. Her round, dimpled cheeks light up and he couldn't help but stare at her. But he averted his attention as a freckled face boy came over and slugged him lightly in the shoulder, "Bloody hell Harry; I haven't even had that much fun with my brothers!" His snuffed and brushed away his short red hair. It used to be an carroty color but darkened as he grew up. He was taller now, but still had a lanky feature to him. 

Harry ginned from ear to ear and put an arm around both of his friends while the stepped off the white snow to an enormous gray-stoned castle that loomed in the distance. It was like a sugar castle all draped in white that glistened like crystal. He was also taller now, an inch or so shorter then the boy next to him. And a little muscular from Quidditch playing. "You are the ones that make it fun Ron! I can't do everything." He slipped his hands off each of their shoulders and looked at the even shorter girl at his side, "and it couldn't have been fun with out you either....'Moine."

Hermoine shivered with delight at the simple nickname he gave her. It made her feel warm inside knowing that it was nickname from him. No one else could take it like he was hers. How she indulged it all. 'He's your friend though' she scolded herself and just nodded at him, pasting on a weary smile. Her highlighted curls hung loosely over her face, not frizzy any more. Her eyes seamed to glow and her slender body was very attractive. Much to Harry's amusement. They all were in 6th year now at Hogwarts. 

The older couple seemed to grace them as they enjoyed the scene. The women turned to the gentleman and searched his eyes, "Those two look so much like us in our younger years. It just brings tears to my eyes to see him actually happy. She brings him something no one else could." She nestled into his chest and sighed.

He stroked her hair and set his head on hers, "They are...You know Lily, I have a marvelous idea."

She popped her head up and looked at him with a crooked smile playing at her lips, "Oh no" she said blankly running a finger up his nose, "the old James Potter charm working its way again?"

He chuckled and sat up, holding his hand out for her wife. 

She greatly took it and she was yanked up and held to his chest in a tight hug.

"Sense those two are madly in love but to stubborn to admit it lets have some fun shall we darling?"

**__**

o.O; WHAT!!?? Stop starring at me like that! . It just came to mind as I was sleeping and I had to put it on here so nah nah! R&R and tell me if I should go on or not.


	2. Endless Waltz...*shot by Heero Yue*

**__**

Mwhahah I got good reviews! THANK YOU ALL! I LOOOOOOVE YOU!! BoOkWoRm don't be sad! It will prevail! *laughs insanely*

Harry strode over to the fat lady. He winced in annoyance as he saw that her face was flushed and she dangling a bushel of mistletoe clumsily. Her cherry red face beamed as she tittered over, a glass of brandy carelessly between her fingers. The folds of her skin stretched into her smile and she was wearing a green/red Victorian dress. "Hullo **lovers**!" she chirped, winking impishly at Harry and Hermione. Both blushed reverently and Hermione shifted uneasily. Harry cleared his throat in a desperate attempt to down his heated face. Unfortunately it got even darker as he saw the women dangle the mistletoe even more at them.

Ron chuckled and simply winked back at the fat lady. She chuckled and whipped a tear from her glazed eyes. Him being the composed one of the trio; idly stepped up and chided in a sing-song voice, "Eggnog!" The smashed lady went aside and the portrait swung open to the common room. It had an airy sent of cinnamon and evergreen. The pungent fragrance sent their noses in the air. 

Hermione slipped a book from under her dark cloak. She jumped into a comfy couch and sat cross-legged on the fluffy cushion before padding the vacant seat next her, beckoning for Harry and Ron. They smiled and sat next to her before turning their attention to the grinding of the painting moving. Lavender poked her head in and happily waved. Ron blushed slightly and waved back, sitting up. He moved to her and slung his arm over her shoulder. She brought her hand up to her mouth and subdued an affectionate giggle. "I thought I'd take Lavender for a walk and get back to guys later! Alright mates?"

The remaining two both nodded and waved them off. Heroine set her arm on her knee, chin resting on her palm, "They make such a cute couple..." she sighed dreamily. 

Harry sat rigid and nudged her gently, "C'mon, you're starting to sound like Lavender herself and Pansy!" He snorted indigently at the thought and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Hermione shot him a 'What did you just say!' look and sat up.

Harry felt a pang of guilt gnaw at him. He knitted his eyebrows together and sat up. "'Mione..."

"Don't ''Mione' me Harry James Potter! You've been acting very harsh lately!"

He could only shake his head and smile. 

She narrowed her eyes and bent down to look him in the eyes for his head was hung. They were slightly...hazy like he was going to cry. Her gaze softened and she crooned, "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to say your father name."

He gave her a lopsided smile and fought back the tears, "No more crying." he seemed to say it more to himself then to her. He took his robe sleeve and wiped off the offending crystalline droplets.

She flashed him a toothy grin and took his hand. She jerked him to her and slipped out her wand. She mumbled something and with a swirl of brilliant light something appeared. It was an old CD player. She tapped it again, summoning any song.

Over in the midst of the hassle snow-blown sky was a pair of pleased eyes. A hand reached out and with a snap of his fingers they laid back and listened. They both smiled inwardly at themselves and snuggled closer. 

Harry locked his eyes with hers and cocked his eye brow in question. He snaked his arm around her waist and benevolently took her hand.

Hermione drew in a sharp breath her hassle green mesmerized. The feel of his warmth and touch sent pricks of ardor up her neck, hair standing on end with pleasure.

But she didn't know that Harry felt as light-headed as she, her slender arms around his neck as they swayed. It was almost like a trance. He inhaled the divine sent of lilac in her hair. 

'Why am I doing this!' Hermione battled in her head with bewilderment. One minute she was content on sitting down to a little light reading (A/N: A book that she could hardly move. -_-;;) the next thing all her emotion for him bubbled up inside her abdomen and she **had** to do it! 

Harry's thoughts were the same. Then he heard a barely audible voice call out, 'You love her...admit it you bloody idiot!' Harry's eyes narrowed incredulity, 'My conscience is a bloody ass!' 'Hey, lover boy, I heard that!'

Mentally slapping himself he held Hermione's waist firmly and his gawk softened. 'But that conscience is **damn **right.' 

James crossed his arms and turned on his heal tetchily, then shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "MERLIN! He's stubborn!"

Lily only chuckled and brought his tight face to hers, "He learned from the best dear..."

He couldn't help but leer affectionately. "Some how...just some how damn it he will learn."

His wife nodded heartily and stroked his arm as they watched on as the befuddled duo waltz to the melodious harmony.

Me: W00000t! Hehe cliffy wiffy spiffy...er....niffy!

Chibi Bliss: You are a **bakamono** and **utter-dolt-ditzy-love-sick-Harry-Potter-FREAK!**

Me: Oooo Bwissy *smirks evilly* you say it like a **BAD **thing.

Chibi Bliss: *falls and sweat drops* Oh my God you have **NO **life...

Me: *dreamy sigh* Damn straight Skater-freak...

C.B: *clenches teeth* OoOoOoo I **LOATH **you.

Me: *smiles innocently and hugs her* **I LOVE YOU TOO!!**


	3. Mine, my precious....*tackled by Golum*

****

^-^ I only got some reviews but I still love you! Heehee, well any way here it goes! Oh, and does anyone want me to put in any other couples in my story? Ne? Ano, buh-bye and enjoy!

Suddenly Harry broke from the dance and sent the CD player away. He was breathing heavily as if he had run the mile in 2 seconds. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. It beaded along his neckline and trickled down, clenching his teeth at the tickle. The firelight of the Gryffindor room danced along his eyes and something was amiss. His fists were balled up tight at his sides. He looked like he was brutally fighting something inside him. 

Hermione gasped and slowly walked up to him, "Harry.... Harry talk to me, what's wrong?" Alarm was clearly wavering in her voice as she reached out a hand, her light brown irises apprehensive. She knew this wasn't like him.

James eyes grew the size of saucers. "What the--!" 

Lily stood up and screamed in rage. "That stupid 'ole hag!" Her eyes flickered ferociously as if she were to throttle some one right there and then. She snapped her jaw and leaned closer to the pool stomping irritably.

James eyes grew even wider at his wife's sudden flare-up and asked incredulously, "Who?"

"That sniveling little witch Dorothy Madlock has the nerve to go and take over my little boy! That poltergeist...MADLOCK YOU WILL PAY! I BEAT YOU IN ALL MY CLASSES AND MADE HEAD GIRL AND I WILL BEAT YOU AGAIN!"

James stifled a snort of amusement that wafted his nose and he wanted to burst out in laughter. Dorothy was Lily's rival in Hogwarts and in love life. She almost took James away from her at the Yule Ball. And now she was one of the many ghosts at Hogwarts castle that roamed looking to conjure up trouble. And now she was going to ruin her son's love life! "Crucio!"

Harry doubled over in pain, groping his stomach. His eyes were shut tightly and his breathing was viciously heavy. His eyes started to get misty and he felt his throat dry up. He opened and closed his mouth as if to say something but he just couldn't, the pain searing through his body, as if searching for something.

Hermione paced back and forth by him in utter confusion, not sure what to do and trying to think of something that would help him. 

Lily tried to look for the wench trough her son's body, vigilantly. 

With an earsplitting shriek a ghastly form swirled from his body. She had straight spindly, blonde hair that was gray here and there and a pale wan face, tight into a sneer. She huddled and hissed at the baffled two, Harry being of his right mind again. "I'll get you two! James, you're mine! Lily you filthy snitch", she jabbed a gnarled finger at Hermione accusingly, her fishlike eyes, slits "I'll get you back. You will die for what you did to me!" With that she dispersed into nothing. A musty mist lingered around the room leaving an evil aura. It made them both shiver.

"She thinks that's us when we were younger!" James almost laughed at the irony of it. 

Lily stayed calm and let down her wand she used to cast 'Crucio' and stared intently at Harry and Hermione. She rubbed it thoughtfully between her fingers and snapped her jaw again, "If this is a fight she wants.... then she'll bloody damn get it." Her eyes flared again and she sat down with an unmannered 'thump'.

James smiled broadly at his fuming wife, still miffed about this himself. He knew he would always love her. She's as sneaky as he is.

Harry stood up and wiped the sweat from his brown. Placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder he whispered, his lips brushing up against her cheek, "Let this be a lesson to us for leaving ourselves alone. I feel like Skrewdge with all these damned 'ole ghosts making a mockery of the place."

Hermione smiled sheepishly and held out her arm.

Harry crooked his arm into hers and they left the common room for dinner. 

"Ah, things are still going well..." Lily beamed at her husband. He had a distant look of mischief in his auburn eyes. She giggled. 

"A letter!" He suddenly jolted up and smirked elatedly before using a wand writing charm to copy exactly Hermione's script and then another letter of Harry's.

Lily brushed away her scarlet tresses and looked at them appraisingly. "Oh, I remember when a certain some one did that and tricked another certain some one to thinking they had a 'secret admirer'." She glinted at him.

Still scratching the 'love letter', James snickered and evoked a time on Valentine's day he did this Lupin and made him think he had a certain some one admiring him. He had it owled and dropped it off to him at breakfast. He had almost choked on his eggs! He could remember his dreamy stare all throughout Potions and Charms, smug and content and spattering vials of chemicals. He got in so much trouble. 

As Harry and Hermione ambled blissfully through the vast, looming, brass doors of the Great hall. Arm in arm, they sat there a few moments in awe. How exquisite it looked this year with its massive tree in the center. It went about 6 feet away from the cloud-covered ceiling and a star glittered brilliantly. Hagrid had really gotten a big one this year though! Its undergrowth lengthened off and the girth was big enough to fit 10 large 7th years. Small house elves were based at the tree. They scurried about with there stout features and some were levitating ornaments up with 'Wingardium Leviosa' to higher, hard to reach spots on the mammoth tree. They looked like little dolls.

They sat down in their respective spots. Ron was flirtingly chattering with Lavender and his youngest to kin sister, Ginny, was gawking fondly at the lovely pair. Her crush for Harry had slowly lessened and now she had eyes for some one that they did not know about. Hm, but with her overprotective brother right by her and she would kill me I won't tell. Let's just say 'Hell would freeze over into a cold oblivion.' Cold distant eyes to be exact. But Ron didn't know so he just enjoyed his girlfriend's snug tête-à-tête and cooking. Speaking of food their stomach's growled deeply in unison and him and Lavender smiled, turning to feed their ravenous stomachs. 

Harry was already picking absentmindedly at his plate, pushing he rolls around. Harry was about to ask his orange redhead friend something but mashed potatoes were being shoveled viciously into his mouth. 'He's not in the mood to talk...food first and talk later.' 

Harry just shook his head and turned to talk to 'Mione. But when he looked over she was looking him up and down with interest. She blushed furiously and dug into her food. 'What the.... right then.' He dismissed himself rather curtly before turning to storm out, his jet black cloak billowing behind him. His eyes seemed to burn through anyone. He needed time alone. This thing with Hermione was too much. 

Ron sloppily cleaned off his face with a napkin and set it down. He kissed Lavender tenderly on the forehead and left, tailing behind Harry. "Hey! Harry wait!"

Harry twitched at the corner of his mouth and pivoted to Ron angrily, "WHAT!?" 'Ooooh, damn that was hash Harry...'

Ron quirked an eyebrow, placing a hand on his hip as he drummed his fingers exasperated, "Who put toads in your bed this morning." He huffed and blew a piece of hair out of his face. 

Harry hung his head and shuffled his feet. He murmured something incoherent and then mumbled mutely "I........... mione."

Ron scrunched up his nose, freckles standing out, "What? I didn't catch that." By then a jostling group of students had inquisitively gathered from all the commotion. They prodded intently into the conversation.

Harry lifted his head and screamed, not caring anyone else was there. "I.LOVE.HERMOINE!"

Ron was taken aback and he smirked gloriously. "Shit Harry, you are hard to worm things out from."

Harry eyes blared with disbelief, the green showing specks of red. He stormed away again to his dorm room with others following. He twisted around swiftly and they all shrieked, stunned, running hurriedly off to their places. The Boy Who Lived was now regretting the fact that he was alive. Everything was going wrong. He moaned and rubbed his temple. 

From the shadow there came crimson eyes that watched him with seductive yearning. She licked her bitter, parched lips. "My James...all mine..."

****

Mwhahah, remember please R&R! I'm not sure if I should continue buuuuuuuut I might. And remember if you want more couples to be hinted in this story just tell me! ^.^ Ja ne!


	4. Bitter Sweet...*loox around* Phew...*sho...

****

Me: W000t h000t people! Hello all pretties non-pretties and hotties! Mweee I'm very content on my summer being good and I'll have this story going man! Thank you all! *wipes tear* Oh my, there I go again....

Chibi Bliss: Yes. There she goes again, hide the women and children!

Me: *smiled wickedly* BRAAAAAAAAANDON! CHIBI SAY SHE LOOOOOOVES YOU!

Brandon: #O_o# 

C.B.: Oh shit...*blushes and runs her ass off*

Me: Never EVER make fun of me and my Harry Potter fetish if you don't want to be sorely humiliated or haunted by the words 'Coolata' and 'Mango' for the rest of your screwed lives...and I'll bite your pretties off and hurt the hotties! Oh, I don't really mean that. I'd never hurt the pretties and hotties. *-* Ahhh hotties. And I have ALOT for this chapter! Damn proud man! *puffs up* 

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this all the other times! I am sooooo sued! *screams like a little girl* All these chars are owed by that wonderful bitch J.K. Rowling. (her last name is my street name! WTF!?) And the song 'For me this is heaven' is by Jimmy Eatworld! DAMN THEM ALL 'CAUSE I don't own any of it...-_-;;

"Mmm..." Ron gently poked a tender marshmallow delicately; some gooey charred remains on his fingers. He wedged them together and eyed his fingers with interest. Then he licked them clean off.

"Marf melfos", Harry gulped down a hard to swallow clump of them and grinned. His hands hovered above the hearth of the common room fire that flickered and danced along. It cast off slinking shadows that crawled around the hearth of the wood and onto their pj's. 

Hermione huddled under her bedspread that she shared comfortably with Lavender Brown and clasped her warm hands on her bare arms. 

She smelled the tantalizing aroma of the sweet morsels and dared to scavenge for some on Harry's stick. 'Oh my stars! That sounded dreadfully wrong!' Her pale, sickly expression became its original shade of peach as she swept over to Harry in her red shorts that said 'BoOkWoRm' (I couldn't resist XD) on the butt and oversize t-shirt that fell loosely around her small frame. She bent down silently and while he was talking to Ron, plucked the white pillow and gobbled it greedily. But then Harry turned abruptly and she lost her balance and fell into his lap. Head first. She was shaken up and stayed their a few moments until she heard an urgent voice plead embarrassingly, "Um...not to break your fun and all but, that's kinda mine there...ya."

She scrambled out of his lap, eyes wide and for the umpteenth time blushed. Midnight shade of red darkened her cheeks and she garbled, tugging at her brown locks, "I...you see...I wanted to get a...marshmallow of your stick...I mean...wanna chocolate frog?" She finished her sentence, clearly forlorn about the whole thing and offering him a truce, squirmy chocolate frog in her open palm. 

Harry was the same shade and his glasses fell off the bridge of his nose. He looked down at the delicious amphibian through his askew glasses when a freckled hand reached out yelling merrily, "I'm sure he's stuffed from all those marshmallows and I'm sure your stuffed with 'his marshmallows' Hermione so I'll just take it from your hands." He offered gingerly and received a slap by Lavender. "Ouch! What did I do, love?"

Lavender pinched his ear motherly-like and sat him up. "That's enough fun for this little 'Weasel' for one day." Half dragging half shoving him with her she trudged off to the Gryffindor tower and descended the long stairs to the boys' dorm. And despite all that they heard Ron's agitated whines of protest and her yelling as it dimmed out. 

Harry and Hermione felt remorseful for their friend and laughed heartily. But then it quieted and an eerie silence bestowed the area. Hermione mumbled an excuse about Snape reaming her ass for not doing her Potion's essay and clomped off in her red night shoes, biting her lip. Her eyes brimmed with melancholy and regret as she clenched a fistful of hair. She was walking until she heard something...Harry was singing. She discontinued and slowly turned around, eyes on the floor. It was soft and heartbroken and she could only make out a few words...her interest over took her and she got closer. But at a safe distance mind you.

__

The first star I see may not be a star. 

He was standing by a stained glass window. The moon's silver streaks of light dappled down onto his face, making his green eyes sparkle so much. It just made her want to melt. Not even a book could bring her this happiness. His voice was so calm; yet it pulled at her heartstrings, hearing the sad melodious tone. His eyes were fixed on the blanket of stars. They were strewn out over the cobalt sky, listening to Harry's mournful melody. Some twinkled luminously as if on the verge of weeping and others swept across the firmament like tears.

__

We can't do a thing but wait.

So let's wait for one more. 

The time such clumsy time in deciding if it's time. 

I'm careful but not sure how it goes. 

You can loose yourself in your courage. 

The mindless comfort grows when I'm alone with my 'great' plans. 

This is what she says gets her through it: 

"If I don't let myself by happy now then when?" 

If not now when? 

When the time we have now ends. 

When the big hand goes round again. 

Can you still feel the butterflies? 

Can you still hear the last goodnight? 

The mindless comfort grows when I'm alone with my 'great' plans. 

This is what she says gets her through it: 

"If I don't let myself by happy now then when?" 

If not now when? 

When the time we have now ends. 

When the big hand goes round again. 

Can you still feel the butterflies? 

Can you still hear the last goodnight? 

Naaaa na na na, na na na na, na na na na na 

Close my eyes and believe wherever you are, an angel for me.

When the time we have now ends. 

When the big hand goes round again. 

Can you still feel the butterflies?

Can you still hear the last goodnight? 

His voice was a placid whisper as he balled up his fist and started to turn around.

"Now...ends."

Hermione choked back a sob, as her heart was wringed to a pulp. She couldn't stand it any more. Her feet carried her down the hall and she tripped up and stumbled, climbing the entwining staircase. 'He can't really...I like...'

A small yelp squeaked from her mouth as she faulted. Regaining equilibrium, she sprinted up the velvet flight of steps with blinding tears tinting her face. She couldn't stand it at all. The whole matter SUCKED! 'Did I just say that?' She bolted down the hall faster to her dorm room quickening the pace as she barged in thru the massive door. Pressing her back to it she let the drops settle on her face. Her chest rose and fell with each shuddering pant from her trembling lips. "Help me..."

Harry walked tiredly over to the stairs when something caught his eye. Leaning closer his eyes widened and a bead of sweat trickled down his brow. 'Hermione's slipper...was she...?'

The next day was quiet...a friendly quiet. 

Hermione gradually arose from her bed, disheveled in the thick covers. She untwisted herself with a flick of her wand and wrenched her neck towards her nightstand. On it sat a simple muggle clock that read '5:30'. "Early witch gets the good grades...' she mused and jadedly sat up. Rubbing the sand from her eyes, she glimpsed into her mirror. "Ak, my gawd!" Her eyes were swollen and puffy, red circles lining her lashes. Gently brushing her finger to her eyes she sneered at the sleep-ridden girl in front of her. Marching off to the bathroom she took Watermelon Honey shampoo and Strawberry soap. That would do her some relaxation. After a long streaming bath her body felt alive and cleansed as she clothed in her robe. "There...", she nodded approvingly, making her mirror show different angles. "Much better." Peering at her clock again she gasped, "Oh bugga!"

At the bottom of the stairs she saw two awaiting figures chatting. Taking in a deep breath she haphazardly walked down the stairs. Her body went rigid as she almost fell down the other half of the steps.

Harry glanced at her and waved happily. 

She smiled back and sure enough...fell down 5 steps. She shrieked and flung her arms before of her out of instinct. But she was trapped in a firm embrace and hugged securely. Their heartbeats matched as one for a solitary breathtaking moment. Then they split apart. (Damn them...-_-)

"Yes!!", James cried victoriously. "That's another one for me!"

Lily pouted and protested, "I helped!" But then she cackled wholeheartedly and cuddled up to him. "Playing Cupid is fun!"

Harry promptly let go and the heat rushed up his neck and to his face. "S-sorry...you fell and I didn't want you to get hurt."

Hermione blinked and nodded numbly. 

Breakfast went bye quickly and....oddly. Ron started to quicken his pace into the lea outside the Hogwarts doors. They still had a little time to spare 'til class. But right now he deliberately tried to leave them alone...

Amidst the solitude of the two Hermione caught herself humming Harry's song. It just slipped out undecidedly and flowed gently as she strayed of from her friends.

Taken aback, Harry the black haired boy just listened intently, not daring to stop her. It was nice...and much better then he thought he was. Unconsciously, he started to hum too. Both chorused in unison, and blended.

Ron slowed down and looked back. With a triumphant leer he set off again in a proud march until.... "YOU BASTARD!"

Hermione and Harry snapped out of their serenade and watched as Ron got redder then a cherry. Slashing out at some poor person he almost tackled them when Harry pulled him back. Ron struggled and fl his arms like a mad man and Hermione stepped up and almost fainted.

Harry's father blinked and cracked a wide smile, "My, my...never expected Luscious's son would do...that." 

Lily could only fall over laughing.

"Aw Ginny! That's just wrong!", Hermione gagged and pried her 'virgin eyes' away. 

Draco Malfoy was literally straddled over Ginny Weasely and... they were enjoying it.

Ron spat at Draco's feet and reared up at him within the stronghold of Harry's arms, "Don't you dare touch my baby sister!"

"Well, well...", the Slytherin drawled, dusting snow off his robes, "To late for that..." He smiled threateningly.

Ginny blocked Draco from Ron and her eyes brimmed with tears. With a somber face she yelled at her brother, "Don't you dare touch him! ...I LOVE HIM!"

Dun dun DUUUUUUUN! Mwhahahaha *cough* Hehehe....


End file.
